


Dragon Attack

by rogersgreenhair



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersgreenhair/pseuds/rogersgreenhair
Summary: All you wanted was a good hookup but you got slightly more than what you signed up for.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Dragon Attack

That Saturday evening was going to be just like all of the others lately: gleamy and dark. It was raining, those fucker clouds were crying again - but you weren't in the mood at all to just sit in your room with a box of ice cream and watch some stupid romantic movie to join the mood of nature, ending up sobbing. No no no, not tonight. The light of the TV had turned into something that could've chased you out of the world, even its presence was bothering you. Same with your laptop. A good book would've done it, but you already read the ones you had with you and the library was closed. Your friends were all either with their boyfriends or they simply weren't able to talk about any other thing than their latest breakup. Sadly the conversations had got to the point where there wasn't anything new left for you to say to them.

  
You finally decided on going out. You didn't go to the hairdresser for nothing after all and you had a fresh, crisp miniskirt that you hadn't put on show yet. Besides, these things better be worth their prices in making your hair appear godlike and your bum delish... it's been so long anyway.

  
You wanted attention. No matter whether it's simply just a bit of flirting or an entire night of moaning and coming over and over again, special kind of attention had become crucial in your surviving on that evening.

  
So you got ready and left to the club that you liked the most. It was quite popular, especially for youngsters who didn't want to have to deal with 40+ people - the guards always asked for your ID, even if you were clearly over 18 and under 40. That night's guard was handsome - you wouldn't have minded if he kneaded your ass a little, too, like he did to your bag, out of safety, looking for a possible weapon in it. It made you smile how careful he was. "Do you really think I'd bring a gun or something? Do I look like Lara Croft, or what?" you asked and he chuckled. "I don't think that you'd bring a gun, of course, but look, you already stole my heart with that smile of yours. Who knows what else you're gonna steal!" he smirked, but you didn't really like the pick-up line. Stealing, huh, sure, sounds just terrible enough to turn you off. "Uh… you can have your heart back, thanks." you mumbled, taking your bag back and entering the club.

  
People were dancing to the rythmical music and rays of blinding light were tracing over them. They moved as a crowd, not as people. They became one unit and you couldn't wait to join them. But first, you headed to the counter, to drink something. Settling down, the drinks menu offered a wide variety of alcoholic beverages that you always knew once would try, but never got to it… so far. So instead of the usual beer you wanted something that kicks in earlier, something that sure would make you dance. You were hesitating between a whiskey and some cocktails.

  
"What can I get you, sweets?" a raspy feminine voice called, and you knew it must've been the bartendress, to get your order. You looked up, and a beautiful blonde girl was watching you, her eyes dark, staring right into yours in such a way that all of your confidence was gone in the very same second. Her eyes were possibly the most beautiful ones you've ever seen and no matter how uncomfortable you felt looking directly into them, since she was a stranger, you simply couldn't look away. She was in her early 20's, very subtle makeup, rather mascara and well done, thick brows. Her hair was in a messy bun, multiple piercings shining on her ears. Helixes, orbitals, a daith… it all made her face shine even more. She had layered necklaces, a shorter one and a longer one that was down to the middle of her chest. Her top was a basic black crew neck uniform, with the bar's logo on it, she was probably obliged to wear it, but even this simple T-shirt looked amazing on her. The short sleeves were folded up, showing off her arm muscles - not an extreme amount, but certainly more than what you had. You were so curious to see what the counter was hiding, you wanted to see more of her, it made you curious and this curiosity made you forget about her question.

  
"Babe. Earth calling." she waved her hand in front of your face and you blushed in embarrassment. "Eh, sorry." you blinked your eyes, focusing on the drinks menu once again. "I wasn't like this so far tonight, I don't even know what's up. This never happens, I don't just randomly stare at people." She chuckled "Come on, it's okay. Nothing happened. You okay though? You really seemed to zone out a little." she leaned forward on her elbow, resting her chin on her palm. She had a few tattoos on her forearm. An Asian dragon was one you could figure out. Good fortune. Self-confidence. _Phallic symbol?_

  
"I'm okay, yes, this really was a one-time thing. I really don't have kink for staring at strangers or anything." you scratched the back of your neck, realizing how stupid you must've sounded, talking about kinks already. Facking hell.

  
"Well, if it calms you, I'm Reg. Like this you cannot say anymore that you were staring at a stranger. Even if you do have a kink for it." she chuckled. "Let me know if you've chosen, yeah?" she carelessly walked over to the sink to wash a few glasses, as if she didn't just tell you her name without asking for yours. You couldn't decide whether everyone knows her name or you were a lucky one to know it. And if you were a lucky one, did she tell you because she wanted to flirt with you, or god forgive, was interested in you?

  
You said you'd get fucked tonight. Then let's work for it.

  
You walked over to the sink, where she was still occupied by the interestingly-shaped glasses. "Actually I'm having a hard time deciding. Could you help me out?" you looked at her questioningly. "Yeah, was there anything that caught your eye?" she rinsed a diamond shaped glass clean, not looking up at you. Please. _Attention._ "What's 'Blonde headed slut' like?"

  
Her hands paused and she looked up at you. "Well, do you like sweets? Orange liqueur?" You nodded, and the corner of her mouth curled into a smirk. "Then you'll love this one. Trust me, babe." Your insides clenched and you pressed your thighs together. Fuck, one hell of a woman. You licked your lips and her gaze fell at them.

  
It was a man that pulled her out of the little bubble you two had been in, he called for her. "You'll get your slut in a minute." she walked to the other side of the counter, where they ordered beers, and she gave them out. 'Trust me' she said. Were you to trust her? Of course, she meant trust her taste in alcohol, but… if she wanted, you would've let her take you anywhere she liked and do literally anything she wanted to you. Play her games with you, any kind of mindfuckery she liked. Make you fall in love with her and then throw you away; use you like a match : burn you and then throw you away. You wanted the fire. You wanted _her_ fire.

  
Within a minute your drink was in your hands and you were taking tiny sips. It was sweet, like she said, but it kicked. Five minutes were enough to feel your mood light up, you wanted to dance. She was busy serving people, but you knew that the bartender shift-change was at midnight and that was two minutes away. You gave her a last glance, she bit her lip and looked at the clock. That was all you needed.

  
The next thing you knew, her hands were on your hips and you could feel her breath on the sensitive skin behind your ear. Her grip on you was gentle but firm enough to pull you against the curve of her own body. She could smell your sweet, natural aroma and she inhaled it in a way that a gardener inhales the smell of the first lilac blossoms in the early springtime - or maybe rather the way a junkie does when they get to snort the shit up again after weeks of craving. Sniffing it into her brain, letting it sink in, intoxicating her mind, getting high on you. Your scent was fucking with her neurons like some hallucinogen drug and all she could think of now was her fingers pumping into your tight wetness, making you moan for her. More specifically moan her name, because it's all she'd ever wanted to hear from a girl like you, love.

  
Her name. Regina. Latin origins, no blurry background, it just straight up means queen. If you only knew how much of a queen she actually was…

  
She bit down on her lip in hunger as you swang your hips lazily to the left and to the right, enjoying every second of the precious attention you got from Reg. Dancing had always been more fun with girls, anyway, you thought to yourself.

  
Trying hard to fight her need of wanting to move her hands from your hips to explore the rest of your body, Reg focused on the music. You moved in sync with each other, your bodies becoming one, swaying to the rhythm, your soft skins rubbing against each other, like some luxurious textiles. She let her hair down, it was caressing your bare back, ticklish, making you arch it, pushing your bum against her lap more than necessary. You could feel her breath hitch and you swore you saw her smirking from the corner of your eye.

  
It didn't take long until she decided that she could not hold the hunger back anymore - it was time to move on from just dancing. She slid her hand slowly over your ass, down to the hem of your skirt, tugging on it a little, just to make sure you know exactly how much Regina wanted it off of you. Her fingertips ran up the inside of your naked thigh and all the way up between your legs.

  
"See babe, I haven't even touched you properly yet and I can already feel your heat spreading down here" she murmured while laying two fingers on your panties. You felt your mouth uncontrollably fall open at her words and let out a soft moan that turned out sounding a lot more innocent than you planned. Her middle finger pushed between your folds and managed to find your clit immediately, even through the thin fabric. The small circles she drew made you squeeze your thighs together, trapping her hand in between, but only until she laid her other hand on your jawline, tilting your head just enough to have access to the skin of your neck. She licked a stripe up and your legs opened wide, leaving you moaning high-pitchedly once again. "That's right" Reg muttered and with the whisper she exhaled some heated air against your ear that made you shiver. You sucked your cheeks in and even though you very much enjoyed the exploring fingertips over your pussy, you turned to face Regina. You moved even closer to her and she pushed her thigh between your legs. You grinded against her jeans, dancing with her, naughtily, like that.

  
This made men stare, their imagination go wild, but you didn't even notice, all of your senses were occupied by each other. The rough material felt amazing on your oversensitive pussy and you knew if you had kept on grinding like that you could have come right there, in the middle of the dancefloor. Regina noticed of course, and she brushed her lips against yours.

  
"So eager, isn't that right? Wanna come for me?" She chuckled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? It's why you came here tonight. You wanted to be called pretty, you wanted someone to make you blush… you wanted to be someone's center of attention tonight. And when you saw me, you knew I was gonna be the one. The one to call you pretty, the one to get you blushing. And the one you will come for." Her words left you aching even more for release, you were clenching and you let her know by desperate whining. Your eyes were closed but you felt her gaze on your face. Her lips wandered from your mouth across your cheek to the base of your ear, right below your cheekbone. She left an open-mouthed kiss on the spot and it gave you another full-body shiver. She whispered. "But only when I say so. And now I say not yet, baby. Not here… you'd have to muffle your moans and that'd be a shame. I want you to hold back now." She pulled her leg back from between your thighs, leaving you so close to the edge yet so far. You hated to admit, but she was right. Later.

  
Her words kept echoing in your mind and it started to bother you. _When you saw me, you knew I was gonna be the one._ Way too confident. She got you too easily.

  
You took a deep breath, shook your head and made your way to the restroom. You washed your face, drank some water and fixed your makeup. You were beautiful, your hair was perfect, so was your face. No wonder Reg wanted you, you looked delicious. There was no one else other than you in the restroom and it crossed your mind that you could give yoursef what Reg denied from you – a nice, long, mindblowing orgasm, then you could continue your evening peacefully, without wanting to die every other minute when your upper thighs brush against each other. Why not?

  
_Only when I say so._

  
She'd never get to know anyway.

  
You locked the door twice and washed your hands properly, sliding your panties down impatiently. Swang your right knee up to the countertop basin, and reached behind to slide your middle finger inside yourself. You were so wet already that it slid right in and it was exactly what you needed. Not enough, though. After a few pumps you added your ring finger, too, and you immediately grew closer, a loud moan leaving your mouth. The sight of your fingers inside you was killer, what a shame no one else could see. You started bouncing your hips, too, and whined loudly when the key fell on the floor from the keyhole. Another key entered it, and turned in the lock, it all happened so quickly that you didn't even have time to think about it. Regina stepped in and locked the door once again.

  
"How do you-" "I said you can only come when I say so, what wasn't clear about that, hm?" You gulped and put your leg back down on the ground. She picked your panties up from the countertop. "So horny, you couldn't even wait 'til I take you home, huh?" You had no idea what she was up to when she folded your panties in half. "Bend over." she ordered. You blushed bright red again and did as she said. No stranger treated you like this before and you knew it was dangerous to play games with people you don't know well. But the blue of her irises reached out for you and pulled you into her expanded pupils that hid sickly sexual games you weren't all too familiar with. You closed your eyes.

  
"I would've made you feel so good, but you chose to be a bad girl." she pushed your skirt up and ran her hands over your ass. Suddenly, something whipped against your skin and you squeaked. It didn't hurt, it felt good, you wanted it again. "That's right" you mumbled. She whipped again, that was when you realized it was your panties she used. "Ah so you're proud of it? What a whore." you looked up into the mirror and saw her smirking to herself as she smacked your bum again. "Do you think impatient girls, like you, deserve to come?" she unfolded your panties and started rubbing your aching pussy with it. "They- mhhhhm yes, ah yes, they do" you purred as a response. "Ah so that's what you think, right. I guess then… I'll make sure you'll never want to come again."

  
She pressed her lap up against your ass and you noticed it didn't feel like on the dancefloor. It was, somehow harder? She undid her jeans and you felt something unfamiliar touch your skin – _oh god_ , you thought, _phallic symbol…_

  
You squeezed your eyes shut at the feeling of a dildo ramming inside of you. You breathed in through your mouth, searching for air and even though you felt the need to moan at the feeling, your voice cracked and you couldn't get a sound out. It was like your body betrayed you. "This is exactly what you wanted, isn't it, baby? An orgasm? Well then I'll give it to you." She thrusted into you over and over again and you felt your spine curve up as your climax built up. You were still incapable of producing sounds, other than the one that her strap made everytime she fucked into you. "You're gonna play speechless?" She asked as she pressed her index finger down on your clit. That was when an inarticulate, very long ' _aaaaah_ ' finally came out of you. It felt so fucking good, you wanted to die right then and there in pleasure. "Growing closer, are you? Very good." she thrusted deeper inside you and now you couldn't stop moaning. Each motion pushed you closer to your goal, you could almost tell how many more you needed. "Come for me now, beautiful. Come on" she cooed. She sped up so much by now that you got dizzy, in the best way possible. She was leaning down behind you, against your back. She then got hold of your hair and pulled your head up firmly. "Come, for fuck's sake, you thirsty little slut" she mumbled through gritted teeth. The orgasm was euphoric. She proudly watched your face in the mirror, knowing she'd triumphed. But she didn't slow down.

  
"Oh my fucking god" you breathed and rested your head on the countertop again. "I-I came already!" you stated, trying to stop her by reaching behind yourself. "I thought you said you deserve to come. You certainly won't mind coming again then, will you ?" she reached down to your right leg and lifted it up on the counter like you originally did when she came in. "But- I- _fuck, Reg_ " these were the last intelligible words you made while she fucked you senseless for the sencond time that night. Both of your legs were shaking, but your orgasm built up surprisingly fast. "If you only knew what a sight you are, taking it so well, all the way. You're so fucking wet your juices are just dripping down your thighs, babe." she ran her fingertips over the back of your thigh all the way up to your ass which she grabbed harshly on both sides. You were sure her grip would leave a bruise the next day but you didn't seem to care while getting fucked in a public bathroom.

  
Her thrusts became rougher and you were losing it, you were a whimpering, drooling mess. "Wanna come for me again?" It was a rhetorical question of course, but you whined louder as an answer. The music was loud outside, but you would've been surprised if someone didn't hear you. "Come on this cock then, go ahead. Do it, baby, come for me. Be a good girl." she demanded as if you needed any of those sentences to push you over the edge – you were coming already. "Yes, that's it" she said as she slowed down for good now. She very gently pulled out of you and you had never felt so empty before. Your walls were still very sensitive, you were pulsing around nothing.

  
Your respiration slowly went back to normal, though it took a while. You put your leg back down on the ground but when you leaned on them, you lost your balance, falling on your knees. 'Fuck', you thought, 'this can't be true. She just made me come twice and I fall on the ground?' However, her reaction was completely different. "Oh look, you're smart. Acting before I ask. Alright, clean it." At first you didn't know what she meant, then you looked down at what was facing you, and you realized: she asked you to lick her strap clean. _Jesus, fuck._

  
You took it in your hand and did as she said, licking only the head at first, then going lower on it, doing it as you would to a guy. As if she felt all of it. She hummed in enjoyment, stroking your hair, sliding her hand to your face to caress your cheek. She was a lot more gentle than before and it was a pleasant surprise, not expecting you to deepthroat the dildo or anything like that. Once she was clean, you let go and looked up at her. "This was probably the dirtiest thing I have ever done." "I bloody hope so." she winked and helped you up, handing you your panties.

  
"Do you always have a dildo in your pants or-" you asked and you laughed together.

  
Throughout the taxi ride home, you realized that your ears were ringing from the overly loud music. Regina agreed, she ranted about how her ears rang for half a day after her shifts and that she couldn't even imagine how DJs don't turn completely deaf in like 7 months. Then she told you the story of the scar on her forearm, how a glass broke in the sink when a collegue poured boiling hot water on it and a shard of glass cut her skin. Then you asked her about her tattoos and she gladly explained what they meant.

  
The taxi arrived and you got out. She rolled the window down. "And when will I get to know more about you, hm?"

  
You smirked in response. "Maybe next time I find my way to the club. If you'll be there, of course. Blonde headed slut." you chuckled and she glared at you with a little smile on her lips. "I thought you learnt not to try me." she mumbled. You shrugged. "Yeah, maybe not yet."


End file.
